Lomille
|} Lomille (Lo/gan + Ca/'mille') - to romantyczna relacja między Loganem Mitchellem, a Camille Roberts. Ta relacja jest jedną z najbardziej popularnych relacji w serialu Big Time Rush, rywalizując z innymi relacjami takimi jak Jendall. Streszczenie Uczucia Camille do Logana były najpierw niespełnione, jednak ostatecznie, Logan zaczął czuć te same uczucia do niej. Stali się oficjalnie parą w odcinku "Big Time Girlfriends", lecz pod koniec odcinka zdecydowali być "tylko przyjaciółmi". Jednak nawet przed i po zerwaniu, cały ich związek zawsze charakteryzuje się destabilizacją, niepewnością i po prostu zwykłym szaleństwem. Może to być, ponieważ jest to ich pierwszy raz rzeczywisty związek. Jak ujawniono w odcinku "Big Time Dance" Logan nigdy nie zapytał dziewczyny przed Camille. Camille wspomniała również, że nikt nigdy ją nie zapytał się, wskazując, że Logan był pierwszy. W odcinku "Big Time Returns Logan i Camille są oficjalnie parą po raz kolejny i według Camille tym razem będzie inaczej. Więc tym razem ich związek będzie bardziej poważny. Teraz spośród 4 facetów w BTR, Logan i Kendall są jedynymi członkami z dziewczyną. Podobieństwa *Logan i Camille panikują pod ciśnieniem. *Oboje są łatwowierni. *Oboje są bardzo zazdrośni. *Oboje lubią sporty zimowe. (Logan - hokej, Camille - łyżwy). Momenty Sezon 1 Big Time Love Song *Kiedy Logan zbliża się do Jo, Camille idzie szybko do Logana, i udaje uprawianie roli. Logan mówi, "Camille! Nie teraz!Błagam Cię,idż stąd", Na co ona odpowiada:" Oczywiście, że do Ciebie wrócę", I zaczyna go całować po twarzy.Następnie mówi"Powiem Rachelże do mnie wróciłeś,ale później zniszczę dokładnie każdego(pokazując na Jo)kto sanie między nami".A,potem daje mu namiętny pocałunek. *Camille pocałowała go dwa razy w usta i daje mu kilka pocałunków na twarzy. *Logan wydaje się być zakłopotany, kiedy Camille pocałowała go, ale on nie był ani zły ani smutny. *To pierwszy odcinek, w którym Camille całuje Logana. *Później Carlos zapytał Logana "Czy Camille dobrze całuje?" to wtedy Logan odpowiedział"Tak szczerze...w sumie całkiem dobrze" Big Time Party right|250px *Kiedy Camille przychodzi na imprezę, pierwszą rzecz, którą mówi to: "Hej, gdzie jest Logan?". *Logan rzeczywiście stara się zaimponować Camille w tym odcinku. Big Time Dance *W tym odcinku, Camille siedzi obok Logana w szkole. *Logan chce zapytać Camille, czy pójdzie z nim na tańce, bo on nigdy nie poprosił żadnej dziewczyny przed nią. Mimo, że był na dziesiątkach randek, wszystkie były to podwójne randki, które James zaplanował lub dziewczyna poprosiła go. Big Time Fever *Kiedy Camille mówi o "Gorączce hollywoodzkiej" Logan mówi, "Gorączka Hollywoodzka,to teraz rozumiem,czemu się tak dziwnie zachowujesz" Camille reaguje, mówiąc: "Ja się dziwnie zachowuje?", A następnie bije go, a następnie całuje go i ponownie go bijąc. *Camille, wraz z Kendallem i Loganem, próbują uleczyć Jamesa z jego gorączki hollywoodzkiej. *Na koniec, Camille rzuca śnieżkami w Logana. Big Time Video *Jak Camille opuszcza lobby i pakuje swoje rzeczy, tylko Logan pomachał na pożegnanie do niej, ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. *Kiedy tata Camille mówi jej, że może zatrzymać się w Palm Woods, odpowiada: "Tak!" i biegnie do Logana, przytulając go, ale również przewracając go. *W teledysku "City Is Ours" Camille i Logan tańczą razem i przytulają się do siebie. Big Time Concert right|250px *Po ujrzeniu, że Jo całuje na pożegnanie Kendalla, żeby ją zapamiętał, Logan mówi Camille "Dostanę coś,żeby cię zapamiętać?" Ona mówi: "Oczywiście", więc on idzie, żeby ją pocałować, ale Camille go uderza w twarz. (jest to pierwszy raz, gdy widzimy Logana próbującego pocałować Camille z własnej woli, tak jak wszystkie inne pocałunki, które były od Camille do Logana były z zaskoczenia). *Kiedy Logan, Kendall i Carlos wracają do Palm Woods, Camille idzie do Logana przytulając go. Sezon 2 Big Time Girlfriends right|250px *Na początku tego odcinka Camille siedzi na kolanach Logana. *Logan i Camille są oficjalna parą. *Po pocałunku Camille i Jamesa, Camille jest bardzo źle i czuje się okropnie. *Kiedy Logan słyszy, że Camille i James się pocałowali, ze wściekłością podnosi pięścią w stronę Jamesa, ale obniża ją, drwi, i niestety odchodzi. *Logan przebacza Camille, ale zrywa z nią, mówiąc, że"Camille,ponad 96% wszystkich związków kończą się rozstaniem.To,że się całowałaś z Jamesem daje nam idealną szansę,żeby się rozstać na spokojnie." *Camille zapytała, czy mogą być przyjaciółmi, a on zgadza się, potrząsając dłoń. Potem zapytała, czy mogą przytulić, tak jak robią przyjaciele. Po uścisku dochodzi do pocałunku. Big Time Crush *Camille i Logan nie są już parą, ale pozostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi. *Kiedy Logan flirtuje z nową dziewczyną, a potem widzi Camille, jego uczucia wobec niej stają się niepewne, ponieważ ich zerwanie nie jest jasne, a on się boi, że może zranić uczucia Camille. Big Time Reality right|250px *W parku, gdy producent kazał im się całować, całowali się niezgrabnie z oczami otwartymi i wprost patrząc do kamery. *Kiedy Camille całuje Logana po całej twarzy, Logan uśmiecha się, pokazując, że cieszy go to bardzo. *W sumie Logan i Camille pocałowali się 14 razy w tym odcinku, jeśli licząc oddzielnie, że całowała go po całej twarzy. Green Time Rush *Kiedy Pani Collins mówi wszystkim, aby wybrać partnerów do projektu, Camille wpada się zapytać Logana, czy z nią będzie. *Camille wygląda na rozczarowaną, kiedy nie dostaje Logana jako swojego partnera, a zamiast tego dostaje jedną z Jenniferek. Big Time Prom Kings *Logan wygląda na zazdrosnego, gdy Camille jest już proszona na bal przez kogoś innego. *Logan zaprzecza, że jest zazdrosny o Camille i o jej chłopaka. *Logan próbuje sabotować Camille i jej chłopaka. *Camille pomaga Loganowi i Jamesowi. *Steve (chłopak Camille / randka) wygląda zmartwiony/smutny, kiedy Logan ciągnie go z dala od Camille. Big Time Rocker right|250px *Logan pomaga Camille z jej rolą do jej filmu "Spy High" (Mila Stark) i on zawsze pyta o pocałunku tylko w przypadku, w którym może nie wrócić. Możliwe, że Camille robi to dlatego, że wciąż ma uczucia do niego, a nie ze względu na jej rolę. Gdy ona całuje Logana, on pozostaje zamrożony. *Logan i Camille całują się trzy razy w tym odcinku, ale podczas tych wszystkich razów Camille działa jako Mila. *Logan był rozczarowany, kiedy Camille przestała go całować. Pod koniec tej sceny powiedział: "Jeden ostatni całus!" Co oznacza, że chciał pocałować Camille ostatni raz. Big Time Move *Logan jest przypadkowo przed Camille podczas piosenki. Sezon 3 Big Time Returns *Kiedy James spytał: "Stary,chcesz się znowu z nią spotykać?" Logan odpowiedział "Tak!" *Logan chciał zrobić pierwszy krok ku Camille, lecz bał się odrzucenia. *Kiedy Camille pierwszy raz zobaczyła go, powiedziała "Logan?" odpowiedział: "O,cześć Camille" uśmiechnięty. *W tym odcinku Logan i Camille oficjalnie są parą po raz kolejny. Bel Air Rush *Logan powiedział Gustavo, że chce zostać w Palm Woods, ponieważ jego dziewczyna tutaj mieszka, odnosząc się do Camille. *Kiedy Logan wyjeżdża do Bel Air, Camille daje mu całusy na pożegnanie. (A potem uderza go mocno). *Camille i Logan trzymają się za ręce na koniec, kiedy wszyscy siedzą przy stole przy basenie. Big Time Double Date right|250px *Logan i Camille koncentrowali się na siebie cały czas i mówią o powrocie do "podwójnej randki". *Podczas gdy chłopcy śpiewali Cover Girl, w pewnym momencie kamera została powiększona podczas śpiewu Logana, a następnie pokazała Camille machającą do niego, co oznacza, że Camille jest dla Logana "Dziewczyną z okładki". Big Time Decision *Logan i Camille razem pomagają w decyzji Kendallowi. Big Time Gold *Camille znajduje naszyjnik i uważa, że Logan kupił go dla niej, kiedy jest to tak naprawdę prezent urodzinowy dla Jo od Kendalla. *Camille mówi, że Logan nigdy nie kupuje jej czegokolwiek. *Kendall i Logan przypadkowo łamią naszyjnik w połowie, to Jo i Camille nadal używają go jako bransoletkę. Big Time Camping *Camille była zaniepokojona, że Kendall nie mógł znaleźć Logana. *Po znalezieniu Logana, Camille go przytula. Sezon 4 Big Time Bonus *Camille i Logan spędzają razem trochę czasu przy basenie. *Następnego dnia Logan i Camille spędzają cały ranek razem i urządzają piknik w parku Palm Woods. Piosenki *Nothing Even Matters *Crazy For U *Song For You *Boyfriend *City is Ours *All Over Again *Cover Girl *Movin' Up to Bel Air Fanon *Miejsce relacji: Hol Palm Woods (Tam Logan i Camille pierwszy raz się spotkali i tam też pierwszy raz pocałowali się). *Kolor relacji: Brązowy i czarny (Logan ma brązowe oczy i czarne włosy, a Camille ma brązowe oczy i brązowe włosy). *Piosenka relacji: Nothing Even Matters (Ponieważ jest to utwór, który jest na balu, podczas gdy Logan szpieguje Camille i jej chłopaka). Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. en:Lomille Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje z Loganem Kategoria:Relacje z Camille